The Gallagher Legacies: The Exchange
by geeklychic02
Summary: After GG6. New Characters. Focuses on another exchange with Blackthorne. If you like the concept of the exchange and are open to new characters you should read this.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters and Plot are Ally Carter's, Except for our OC's**

Chapter 1

Kat Pov

If you don't have level 7 clearance you might want to stop reading this while you have a choice. Well, I guess you are still reading, you rebel! Anyway, here it goes. Hi I am Kat. My friends and I go to Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. That's a Spy School, incase you didn't know. Although at first glance you'd think its a school for those rich boarding school brats who think they can buy the world. But thats not us. No, the Gallagher Girls are so much more complex than that. We are underestimated, looked at as cute. Its disgusting, but in a way, it protects us. Our identities. Our roles in the government spies. We are the Gallagher Girls. We aren't just a school. We aren't even just a school for spies. We are so much more. We are a sisterhood.

To understand our story, you need to know my friends. The girls that will be writing in this journal with me are more complicated than you'd think.

Krys Beckner: The fashion diva with a violent nature and could never stand being caught. To be honest with you, I'm glad she uses her powers for good. Haha. Code name: Jewel

Gracie Adams: A master of disguises and lying, most think she's sweet and innocent, but as her best friends, we all know better. Code name: Rose

Jaelyn Singh: The genius hacker and computer genius of the group, and a little shy (but not by the time we're done with her!). Code name: Techie

Izzy Stine: A total scientist and amazing at code cracking and disabling bombs (she's a bit of an overachiever if you ask me, but with spying that's definitely a good thing!).

Code name: NerdBird

Kat Townsend: I am very good at tailing people, and P and E class (and also happen to be the daughter of Agent Townsend and my mom Abby, is the Covert Operations teacher. My aunt is also the headmistress, but that isn't such a good thing sometimes…). Code name: Shadower

Anyways, enough introductions.

I had just got back from Spain where I had spent the Summer at Krys's beachside villa (she is rich) We were just pulling up in front of the new rebuilt Gallagher Academy (due to a fire that happened many years ago, my mom has told me). Krys and I were getting out and Izzy just ran straight at us yelling something about not staying in touch. I just said, "Really Izzy we emailed and video chatted every day." Izzy tends to overreact sometimes… After that we went to our dorm, which was the best due to the fact that my mom had arranged we had the best. But don't think I'm spoiled, seriously, I'm usually not. So I am related to two CIA legends and I take after my cousin Cammie, meaning I am an amazing pavement artist. So what? Well, lets just say its a blessing and a curse. Everyone has such high expectations. It's like they want me to save the world or something! (Although Cammie did do that once.. . bad example…) My half bro Zach and cousin Cammie are married, so its a little confusing on our family tree! Besides that, its fine.

Anyway, about 1 min. and 23 sec. after we got to our dorm I heard two sets of foot steps come down the hall, of course my friends didn't hear they were too busy arguing about whose summer reports were better written. With that I darted from the room down the hallway, screaming "Gracie! Jaelyn!" I had no contact with either of them because of Jaelyn being undercover in North Korea with her parents on their top secret mission for most of the Summer, and Gracie just being lazy and not answering anything. After unpacking and catching up with them, we were almost late for dinner. When we finally got down there, I could feel that their was something wrong. My friends and I looked at each other. They had also seen the professors exchanging nervous glances with each other. At that moment, I knew something big was going to happen, and it would be when we were least expecting it.

We were in cove ops, we meaning Krys, Gracie, and I, and I heard my Mom dropping hints about a field mission in the next week. I felt Krys and Gracie's excitement rising at the words field mission. After the bell for the next class rings, I saw my Mom wink at me. I know that this means we are going to see boys. I bet you are wondering what I mean by knowing she means boys. See my Mom and I know each other so well that when she has an excited face and winks, their is no doubt that she is talking about seeing boys. At this point I was so relieved that it was the last class I had so I could run to my dorm and get Jaelyn to hack the CIA and get more info. After 10 minutes of hearing her type she stopped very suddenly. I looked over, "Jaelyn what did you find!" She looks at me, "You should just come read." I walk over, nothing was there, I literally almost screamed in frustration. Jaelyn never, I mean never came up blank, all I could think is that this place must be a school, and I have a source. One that can't resist my puppy eyes. Of course I am talking about my brother dearest, Zachary Goode. I knew just how to get him and dad to come. I am going to propose a James Bond movie night! I got in contact with them and they said they would be here tomorrow night and so would Cammie.

It was movie night, after cleaning our room. (Because it seriously needed a cleanup.) We got the movies from Mom's office and put Dr. Know in the dvd player. I sit there waiting for 5 min. and 43 sec. for the family to walk through the door as soon as I see them I get up to greet them. Then I notice that only Cammie and Zach are here. Zach answering my unasked question saying, "Dad is already with Mom" "Ok" I say. I hear that the movie is already playing so I go sit down and I find myself next to Cammie. We find ourselves talking and suddenly I ask, "Where did Zach go to school?" Cammie grabbed me and pulled me close to her and whispered to me. "How did you know?" she asked, looking almost scared. "Know what?" I say. "About Blackthorne and that Zach went there and the fact you are going to go on an exchange with them and they are going to be the operatives you are tailing on the Field Mission." I looked at her in shock and Cammie goes, "What else do you need to know?" "Nothing! thanks for all the information" I replied and then skipped away to the other side of the room to join my friends. At some point Cammie caught up to me and started saying, "Please don't tell, Please" "Of course I won't we are just going to go beat up those boys, but you are going to get us intel and appearances of the boys." I replied truthfully. Cammie just looks at me with a smirk (from Zach obviously) and says, "Of course, I'd want to beat my husband's cove ops class if I were you! I'll help you!" I just looked at her with a renewed want to beat these boys rear ends. We got back and Dr. Know was over. My friends were asleep. Wow, we must have talked a long time.

****

The next day we got all the information and appearances of the boys (thank you sources!). We were ready to beat them at their own game, prove that girls can do anything they can better, even for girls. Thank goodness we have Cammie or else we would be done. We didn't dare share our intel with the other girls in our grade. In only a few hours we were going on the field mission against the boys. Those girls better not forget I saw the way they stared at their crushes when we went into Roseville, the town nearby. But I don't need some boys (as cute as they are in the pictures), to distract me from the task at hand; kicking their butts!

**AN- I hope you review, if you like, and help us make this story better**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jaelyn Point of View

Well, I guess Kat kind of explained about me already, so I'll just get right to the point. That night, Krys was all excited, of course. Fashion and boys are her thing. Gracie was trying to ask her to make sketches for disguises they would use to blend in on their mission. Kat started reading, because of course, she could care less about boys. Izzy was saying "Go to bed everyone!" And of course, I researched, because thats what I do best.

I woke up in the middle of the night. It was 2 in the morning and we had school the next day, but that's okay. What woke me up wasn't the bright light from the moon shining through our big window. It wasn't even Krys squealing in her sleep. It was the feeling that something was wrong. Definitely wrong. So I sneaked out quietly ( not that hard, since I'm quiet anyways), and tip toed down the long hallway. I went past the sword of Gillian Gallagher, and down a few more halls until I came to a secret passage entrance behind huge statue. I slipped in. Pop fact, the architects in charge of rebuilding the school after the fire used the same design as the old blue prints, but also put in some new passages. They then destroyed the floor plans, so no one really knows every passage. This happens to be one of the added ones. Just to let you know, you might want to get used to me reciting random facts. It happens quite often, actually. When I arrived at the library, I went to the oldest section. It includes lots of spy information. However, I just couldn't find anything about Blackthorne at all! And I mean nothing. I, Jaelyn, had struck out.

I snuck back into the passage, but when i came out, I saw two teachers coming. I hid behind the statue. Then, Dr. Fibbs and Madame Dabney came around the corner talking in low voices. "What if it's still what it used to be?" Madame Dabney asked. I was wondering what they were talking about. Then I got alarmed when I heard Dr. Fibbs reply "I don't know. I just sure hope the headmistress knows what she's doing."

I didn't dare tell the other girls. I. Didn't. Tell. Them. I know I maybe wasn't being the best friend, but if it would make them worried, I wouldn't want that to happen. Or if it would make them curious. That might be worse. When I went to all my classes the next day, everything seemed like usual. But it wasn't. Not for me, atleast. "What's wrong, Jaelyn?" Izzy asked me when she saw the worried look on my face. "Nothing", I lied to her. (Lying to my friends makes me feel horrible, even if it is part of being a spy.) "Well, nothing always means something, you know", Krys told me mischievously. "Yeah, what's going on?" Gracie asked. Kat gave me the evil stare. "Okay, okay", I said. I needed to make up another lie, and quick! "Um, well", I started. "My younger brother wanted to go to spy school too, but my parents told him he was too young to go to the boys spy school back in South Korea, and he is really, really mad. And it's never good when Jay is mad!" I blurted. Krys raised her eyebrows. Why does she have to be so darn good at detecting lies. "Are you sure that's it?" Kat asked me with suspicion. "Positive. I just feel bad for him", I replied. And that was good enough of an answer for them.

During Coveops, the last class of the day, all of the girls in our class were in for a surprise. Well, everyone but us five. "Everyone to the back of the truck", Ms. Abby (she told us to just call her that instead of Mrs. Townsend because it's easier to say) said as she directed us into a big van when we got outside. There were whispers of "Where are we going?" from one girl named Kaitlyn, and "I'm so excited!" from a smaller girl named Emma. All I could think was that I must not get carsick on our way there- there meaning wherever we're going.

It was a long time until we heard the driver slam on the breaks. "We're here!" Ms. Abby said in a sing-song voice. Well, it turns out here was one of the biggest places we've ever been- The Mall of America in Minnesota.

Krys was hyperventilating. The other girls were wowing. I felt the sudden urge to run over to a Best Buy and find out how much a brand new Mac Laptop would cost. "Alright, ladies", Ms. Abby said. "Before I split you up, you will need to hear the things I want you to remember today. Number one, Notice things. I want all around surveillance. You will have to find one of the boys we will be trailing and follow them to the LEGO store in a time limit of four hours. Number two, you need to have backup. A team to help you. You can communicate using those comm units. And number three, the people that did the best at trailing their designated boys will have a surprise waiting for them." Then, Ms. Abby passed out the information sheets about the boys we were each assigned to.

WE were divided up into teams of five. With sheer luck (and maybe the fact Kat's mom was the teacher), my friends and I were put in a group together. "Becky, Cleo, Chelsea, Ivy, and Autumn, you five are stationed near Sears next to the North Garden entrance. The next group will be stationed near J. Crew on the second level, and consist of Emma, Kaitlyn, Mary, Serena, and Carol." A group of girls high fived. "Group number three is Mollie, Claire, Christina, Hailey, and Hannah." No offense or anything, but I automatically ruled them off the competition list. I honestly don't even know how they even got into Gallagher Academy, anyway. Abby had to wait a little bit until they stopped talking and screaming before she could resume. Then she told them "You girls will start at Johnny Rocket's." A bunch of groaning came from them. Ha, so much for the bratty, rude, popular girls to get a fast food restaurant to start at! (Mwa Ha Ha! Inside evil laugh!) That's like a skinny-obsessed girls worst nightmare! "Hey, what are you laughing about, you losers?!" Mollie yelled at Krys and I who were grinning. "It's not funny, it's gross!"

Abby got the girls back in line quickly, and told us the last to groups. I saw Gracie crossing her fingers that we would be together. "Next is Zoey, Maria, Mckenzie, Rachel, and Delilah. You girls, can you report to Caribou Coffee to start?" They said absolutely, and seemed excited they got a coffee house as their starting point. Good thing we were all starting the mission off spread out, or we would definitely be suspected of something. Abby didn't give us time to change, and twenty five girls wearing the same uniform all in a big group would really draw people's attention to us. "Wait," Krys started to say. "If there are only us left-" "Then you will all be together, yes", Abby finished for her. Then, we all smiled. What's more fun than being in a mall with your best friends?

After that, Abby stated "Your starting point will be at Abercrombie. Remember, from there, you can move anywhere in the mall, but I just want you girls to start there and look for the boys incase they come from the North Garden on the second floor. Abercrombie is located next to Nordstrom on the second level, Got it? Do you know where you are going?" Then Krys almost screamed at her, "Of course I do, it is the biggest mall in America, I know it like the back of my hand!". Mrs. Abby just looked at her like she knew that this was the case. I was mentally ready to go. I had my path planned out in my head, and when I've got an idea in my head, no one can stop me. "Alright, ladies. Go!" Abby stated. Our first mission had begun.


	3. Chapter 3: Boys Files

Chapter 3

Files- Everyone's Point of View

These are the files Abby gave to us that show us who we're going to be tailing.

Mason

(code name given to by us is Blaze)

Eye color: Ice Blue

Hair color: Sandy blonde

Occupation: Blackthorne Academy Student

(Being tailed by Bella)

(Likes and Dislikes from Cammie's Info)

Likes: Soccer, Running, Jokes, and Animals

Dislikes: Football, Video Games, Waking up early, Seriousness

Justin(Hem Hem, more like jerk- Krys)

(code name given to by us is Momo)

Eye color: Brown

Hair color: Brown, has a Mohawk

Occupation: Blackthorne Academy Student

(Likes and Dislikes from Cammie's Info)

Likes: Girls, Soccer, Talking back, and Specifically Blonde Girls

Dislikes: Sports other than Soccer, Itchy Jackets, Girls that Refuse him, and School in general (Seriously, this SCREAMS jerk!-Krys)(I say he is a player, but he could turn out ok, but I'm not counting on it. -Kat)

Jake

(code name given to by us is 88)

Eye Color: Dark Blue

Hair Color: Dark Brown

Occupation: Blackthorne Academy Student

(Likes and Dislikes from Cammie's Info)

Likes: Football, Starbucks, Talking, and Science

Dislikes: Cheerleaders, Bragging, Braces, and Popular Girls (Good Taste, Man!- Kat)

Peter

(code name given to by us is apple)

Eye Color: Dark Brown

Hair Color: Black

Occupation: Blackthorne Academy Student

(Likes and Dislikes from Cammie's Info)

Likes: Computers, Hacking, Codes,Math ,and Music

Dislikes: Populars, Bad grades, and not being able to do something

James

(code name given to by us is code red)

Eye color: Hazel

Hair Color: Coffee Brown (a little shaggier and longer than the others)

Occupation: Blackthorne Academy Student

(Likes and Dislikes from Cammie's Info)

Likes: Soccer, Basketball, Friends, and Extreme Practical Joking

Dislikes: Social Studies, anything unathletic, and TV

The last one was given to us by Cammie, not Abby. Apparently, he is operating the comms units for the boys, and won't have anyone tailing him, but will be with his teachers the whole time

Peter

(code name given to by us is code white)

Eye color: Sky Blue

Hair Color: Red

Likes: Board Games, Recreational Soccer, and Math Problems

Dislikes: Jocks, Braces, and Fashion Statements (I cannot believe he went there!-Krys)(Uh oh! That ain't good, Krys is mad!- Gracie)

So, these are some of the famous Blackthorne Boys.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns all of Gallagher Girls

Chapter 4

Krys Point of View

Let me just say, I was so excited to be shopping with my friends! And, the fact that that mall happened to have the most stores in the United States! The downside; we were on a mission, and didn't really have time to shop. The upside; I was going to shop anyway. So, I'm Krys, and as Kat has mentioned me, I do not feel the need to really do it again. So, let's get on with our story.

After Abby gave us the go signal, my friends started to sprint toward the direction to Abercrombie, our best bet starting point of where the boys might come in. I pulled them aside quickly and stepped in the elevator. "Hey, guys, we can talk privately in here while we're going up," I told them. They didn't protest. Of course they didn't. I know this mall way more than they do. Malls are like my home away from home. You know, besides Gallagher Academy. We went over our plan on our way up. When we stepped out of the elevator, we saw our first target. Anyone would see him because every girl in a 500 ft. radius was staring at him.

There he was. Kat's tailee. She is so lucky. I mean, how hard can it be to tail a guy with a mohawk? (Later I find out I was wrong, but nothing is too hard for Kat) We told her to go, and we'd be at Abercrombie until we saw our assigned people. "Okay, just talk to me through the comms. And please, no buying me outfits, Krys!" She told us. I replied "Come on, you know that I always will." "Where will you get money from?" Izzy asked with concern. Ha, she probably thought I was going to steal it. "I never leave home without my spare credit card!" I told them as I pulled a small, glossy Visa out of my pocket. Kat rolled her eyes and got lost in the crowd, ready to spy.

I came out of Abercrombie five minutes later with 20 articles of clothing, 10 pieces of jewelry, and 5 purses. I gave them to the others and they changed into their disguises to help blend into the crowd. I asked Kat over the comms unit to meet me so I could give her the clothes. "Okay, he went down the elevator, and now I'm on the first floor. Anyone else find their boy?", I heard her say in my ear. I told her that Jae Young had just taken off to find Peter and is at the Apple store currently, and Izzy tailed Mason to Dick's Sporting Goods. "Well, it's just you and Gracie now, Krys," she replied over the units. "And I think I just found yours."

Operative Journal- Krys

Code name Jewel met Code name Shadow outside of Build a Bear. Jewel dragged Rose along with her, since she didn't have any luck either. Operative Shadow pointed Jewel towards Barnes and Noble and tells her that she saw a sighting of Code Red. Jewel goes off and takes Rose with her. Target name 88 is with Code Red. 88 leaves the store, and Rose is on his tail. They headed south. Code Red remained in Barnes and Noble.

Krys Chapter

Honestly, how much heaven could I have been in? I was tailing a cute guy in the middle of a huge mall while in an amazing book store! I bought several Harry Potter books, and a new, interesting looking series called Divergent. I glanced around the corner. Code Red was still in the sports biography section. I noticed him looking back at me. I decided it was time for a little reverse psychology! So I left and went to Starbucks.

Operative Journal- Code Red

So I glanced back and saw a really hot brunette wearing a pink striped Abercrombie shirt and shorts at Barnes and Noble. God, was she cute! I don't think she noticed. Then, she went to Starbucks, and I followed her. My mission for Blackthorne could wait. I needed to take a little break.

When I got there, I saw she was in line, so I made my way up to the line as she ordered and said "Make that two." She looked back at me and blushed. We sat down at a nearby table.

Krys Chapter

Okay, so when the guy I'm supposed to be tailing tails me, I know I've got him. We went to sit down at a table. "Hi, I'm Zach," he told me. Yes, he was totally making up a name and still staying under cover. "I'm Hillary," I said. I stuck to my story, too. I told him how I was with my friends, visiting from Nevada. How I lived with my aunt and uncle who owned a big hotel in Vegas. Little did he know, I wasn't really Hillary Stewart from Nevada, and I had memorized this information about her life less than an hour before then.

Operative Journal- Gracie

After an hour, Code name Jewel and I took off to meet Shadow at Build a Bear. I saw my given target, 88, near there. Five minutes later, he left. I followed him to Dick's Sports store. 88 checked out the football section. Then he saw me. Crap! 88 left the store, and tried to lose me in the crowd. But I, code name Rose, went down another wing and met up with him. I went into a store, and Operative Rose bought a sweatshirt to disguise myself further. Then Christina came over to me and started to complain that she wanted to tail 88. "I have a nerdy kid! Yours is cute!" she told me. But I ignored her and went on. Then she said some really bad stuff, right in front of a police officer and got banned from the mall. But by then I had already lost 88.

Operative Journal- 88

With an hour to go, I had lost my tail. That's really good. I don't know if I could've if I hadn't seen Code Red out of the corner of my eye. He was sitting at Starbucks with a pretty girl, and Code Red was… laughing. Face Palm. This guy could not be any more obvious. Code Red made his way toward me once he saw me, and then we got lost in the crowd. Away from the girl at Starbucks. Away from that pretty girl tailing me in the crowd.

Operative Journal- NerdBird

I made my way down big hallways and in who knows what direction. All I really cared about was getting Blaze. What stupid code names Operatives Jewel and Rose came up with. He kept glancing back to see if I was there. But I'm a nerd, hence the code name, and not being noticed is what nerds do best.

Blaze was good. But not outsmart the nerd good. I changed positions frequently, and kept my eyes open for the others. Then I saw 88. "NerdBird to Rose, I have found your tail. 88's near the Aeropostale store", I said into my comm unit. "Thanks, I got him, NerdBird", I heard Operative Rose reply. I looked behind me and saw her in the crowd. She winked. I still had Blaze covered. There was 15 minutes left. Game on.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns all of Gallagher Girls.

Chapter 5

Gracie's Point of View

My name is Gracie. I'm not very complicated as far as spies go. I love to plan the disguises that Krys helps me make. I also like music. A lot. I think boys are cute, but I really don't have time for them. My missions come first. I also like to laugh and make up crazy rhymes So now that you know a little more about me, I can tell you a little more on what happened that day at the mall.

Thanks to Izzy, I had found Jake again. I didn't have any sense of direction; I just followed him. The encounter I had with Christina was a close one, but she's a spy, and I know she'll find a way back into the mall, even if she was evicted, and even if she stunk at being a spy in general. (Seriously, no one knows how she got in or stays in this school!)

We had 5 minutes left, and so far, all the members in my group had success. Krys and Jaelyn were already at the Lego store, our meeting point, and Izzy, Kat and I were almost there. Over the units, I heard Kat say "Hey guys, I think I-". The comms went dead. But I knew what she was going to say. She lost her tailee in the crowd. And with only five minutes left, we didn't have much hope.

Operative Journal- Kat

Operative Shadow (aka me! I love the codename!) had managed to lose her tail with five minutes left. Worse, the comms went out. How was I supposed to find him? Then, a lightbulb went on. Abby told the Operatives earlier that afternoon to have surveillance, be aware of our surroundings. I made my way to the security office of the mall. "What can I do for you, young lady", said a woman at the counter. "I lost my boyfriend in the crowd!" I exclaimed. Boy, am I good at being a convincing liar! "Right this way", she said. The woman led me to a secured room where there were a bunch of security camera screens. "Now, you can find him, and I'll call him over the PA to come here", she said. I found him in his mohawk walking out of an elevator to the first floor. He was almost to the lego store without me! "Oh no! Don't call him in! I can go find him!" I told her. She asked why. I relplied "Because, well, I'm planning a secret surprise party for him and he doesn't know I'm here. I was supposed to sneak up on him and hug him and then go to Starbucks, but I lost him!" The lady didn't look convinced about my story.

Finally, she told me okay and that I could go. Shadow ran like crazy, and stood out. A lot. Very unlike her codename. But it was worth it. I found him, and just in time.

Operative Journal- Momo

I don't like long stuff, so I'll make it quick. There was this chick I totally thought was hot following me, but I knew she was the spy tailing me, and I finally lost her. Then there was a really good sale at a store, and of course I had to buy the awesome shades I saw there. So due to my need for those sunglasses, she had found me again when I walked into the Lego store. Crap.

Operative Journal- Blaze

Codename hot babe was in sight. (Haha, that's me by the way!-Krys) Sadly, I wasn't being tailed by her, but by another girl. I went into Abercrombie and bought a cute pair of earrings for the cute girl though, just in case we ever would meet.

The girl tailing me was obviously not cut out for field work. She seemed like she'd be better in the lab, but she probably just joined their CoveOps class with her friends, who I saw her talking to before. Codename hot babe just flinched. She must have comms units! Oh my gosh! She and the girl tailing me made eye contact. So they were in a group. And I knew the winning group would come to our school. I really wanted that cute girl to come to our school, so I did the ultimate sacrifice I knew would surely get me in trouble in our CoveOps class at Blackthorne. I let her follow me to the meeting point, knowing my team would lose.

Back to Gracie

I walked into the Lego store following Code name 88, and he went into the door saying employees only. I followed. When I walked in , there was one minute left, and so far all of my team had made it except Kat. Oh no! There was another team there, and it was Christina's.

Krys must have noticed that before, because her face was set in a permanent gasp. I just hoped Kat would get there to spare our grade! Right when that thought came, she came in the door following Target Momo. Then came the last two groups with 5 seconds to go. "Well", said Abby after we all got in the room. "I guess you all made the time limit. However, Christina's group made it here first, and so they win." Groans came from Kat. I raised my hand. "Ms. Abby?" I asked. "Yes, Gracie?" she replied. Then I told her what saved my team. "Excuse me for saying this, but I believe that Christina's team left out a major mistake." Wow, I sounded so much like Nancy Drew fighting with evidence against a criminal! "Christina got distracted from her ultimate goal and wanted to tail my target. She mentioned something about him being the cute one, or something of that nature, am I correct?" Christina blushed and mouthed some really rude words I do not want to mention in here. 88, (who will so forth be called by his real name, and so will the other guys) looked embarassed. I continued. "When she fought over the tail, she used some very repulsive language and even threats. A police officer nearby heard her and evicted her from the mall. From that conclusion, she got distracted and didn't use surveillance to see the police officer. So, by technical standards, her team deserves to be expelled from the contest." Then came Abby's shocking answer.

"I suppose you are correct, Gracie", Abby told me and nodded. "You girls will be out of the contest. And Ms. Christine? You are expelled from Gallagher Academy for prohibited language, threats to fellow classmates, and lack of skill, and not just from this experience, but from others in my classroom as well. To be honest with you, I simply cannot believe the headmistress did not expel you earlier, and I am completely questioning how you even got in this school in the first place."

Christina rolled her eyes, thinking it was a joke, and looked up at Ms. Abby. She was seriously going to be expelled. Then she looked furious. Two guards had to escort her out of the room, and I knew where she was going to go. You see, for the sake of our school's privacy and keeping of its secret, she would have to go to a lab and come out having no memory of going to a spy school. She'd just think it was an average boarding school she got kicked out of. And so would her parents, because their memories of her telling them the true Gallagher Academy's purpose will be erased as well. Kind of a scary thing, but it serves her right.

After the whole Christina episode, the students of Blackthorne and Gallagher Academies were silent. Then Abby spoke. "According to that, the winners are now the group that consists of Krys, Kat, Jaelyn, Gracie, and Izzy." Our fellow students applauded for us, but little did they know what the prize would be. Then they would have been more than happy to see us win instead of them.

The applause died down, and there we stood. We were beaming and so happy that we had won, and came within the time limit, so we'd definitely get at least a B on the assignment. I mean, that's so cool! We managed to tail boys in the busiest and biggest mall in America, did it within four hours, beat Christina's group (Hereby called the "Populars"), and managed to get some cute clothes thanks to Krys and I! But Abby wasn't finished telling us about our victory.

"Congratulations, girls," she told my group. "Now for your prize. You girls will spend the rest of the year studying at Blackthorne as sort of exchange students normal schools have. You can learn the way other spy schools learn, and your grades will be determined by their teachers, starting with today's challenge. What do you say, Professor Lin? A tall, rough looking man came out. All I could think was that we were toast! This guy looked as tough as steel, not nice and friendly like our CoveOps teacher Ms. Abby! But when he walked up closer to us, he smiled and said, "You girls have displayed amazing effort and surveillance, especially when your comms units went out and you were divided. I say you all deserve an A." We high fived. Then I looked at Izzy's face. She was thinking hard. And when Izzy is thinking hard, it must be important.

Izzy raised her hand. "Yes…" Professor Lin asked, not knowing Izzy's name. "Izzy", she responded. "How did you know our comm units went out?" Good point, Izzy. And I guess Professor Lin thought that too, because he seemed surprised. Then he smiled a mischievous smile. "Well, I brought along a student very gifted in technology, and so I had him hack your comms for extra credit." Then he motioned to the crowd, and a tall red head boy with glasses and braces came walking out next to the professor. I immediately recognized him as Peter from one of the files that Cammie found for us. Don't get me wrong, I don't want to be mean, but he looked like he was a complete geek. Totally Izzy's type. I think she could tell that too by the way she had goo-goo eyes when she saw him. Aww! Izzy is in love at first sight, and so was Peter. He saw her and they both turned red as tomatoes.

As my friends and I went back to the Academy, we had to hurry and pack. We were all nervous, but knew we were ready for whatever challenges would lie ahead at Blackthorne.


End file.
